


I Know This For Sure

by BenPlattsTreePictures



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Exes, F/M, First Love, Flashbacks, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Sensuality, Sexual Content, Strained Friendships, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenPlattsTreePictures/pseuds/BenPlattsTreePictures
Summary: Bob and Linda are really in love, aren't they? It's been so long.Reminiscing about their first kiss and all the times they spent together, Bob finds himself feeling much love but slight guilt. Sometimes he doesn't feel enough...
Relationships: Bob Belcher/Linda Belcher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HULLO!!!!! Finally doing this fic!! Im a huge lover of Bob/Linda, they fill me with hope and love.. :'-)
> 
> Of course there is sexual content. Who do you think I am?! Hahaha!

She was twenty three. No, maybe twenty four. Twenty five? 

Twinkling eyes, gentle curves and a fine, fine smooth face. There wasn't anything she didn't have! She had it all. She truly did. He couldn't believe how lucky he had got.

He trembled at the sight of her, knees weak (but his arms weren't heavy). Oh, she made him forget his own name - even if it wasn't that hard to remember. The way she stared: the flicker in her eye whenever she spoke, especially about him. He couldn't understand how she could ever be with him. He was just an average business owner, with little to no money to his name - he was losing hair at the back of his head pretty fast too. His moustache, however, was neatly but simultaneously roughly configured; she did like that about him. 

Standing, waiting, almost looking like a deer in headlights. Awkwardly fondling with his hands, he waits, waits, waits. He's early. Oh, he's such an idiot. He's thirty minutes early! Too eager, far too eager, he thinks. Yes - he is eager, but she doesn't need to know that. She probably already does. Yeah, she knows. For sure. 

She answers the door swiftly, as soon as she hears the knock. She seems as excited as he is to go on this date. She never seems bored at all, even if they've been doing this for almost two months. Her energy raises every time! More singing! More laughing! Yes, she does love to sing and laugh.

"Hey there, handsome! You're a bit early, I was just styling my hair up for ya. Thought you'd like this new style I'm going for... It's called... 'I'm getting rid of my bangs and changing them to a middle parting because Ginger changed her hair to bangs and I don't wanna be the same as her'. Catchy, riiight? Haha!" Linda sways her hair slightly, letting it roam free against her neck. 

"Catchy, yeah. I like it. You look... um. You look stunning. Oh my god, I sound like I don't mean it. I do. You look gorgeous. Beautiful. Like a... Like a ummmm. I can't think. Nothing can... compare to you. I sound fake probably. I'm not-" Bob awkwardly complements, feeling himself heat up gradually, from the mere embarrassment that was creeping up on him. God, he is a bit of a loser, he thought.

"Bobby, don't worry. I believe you, hun." She reaches her hands out to hold his, squeezing them tightly, "Calm it, Mr. Ants in your pants. You are cute. You're my lil' burger boy." She giggles with velvet tone.

"Yeah... I know. I'm just... I'm just an idiot, Lin." Bob awkwardly confesses, blushing slightly at her endearing compliments. God, what did he do to deserve her? He holds her hands back, with no hesitation, brushing his thumbs against her knuckles sweetly.

"You're my idiot, Bobby. And I'm yours, hah!" Linda giggles through her teeth, pulling him into the house immediately afterwards. She might be eager too. "Come inside!!"

"Oh- All right." Bob mumbles, noticing the slight double entendre in her eagerness. As if he didn't already have sexual tension before... Boy, oh boy.

Shutting the door behind him, the crazy, enticing woman pulls him to the living room by his hand, encouraging him to be more comfortable. "My roommate slash best friend is out with some guy, some dumb guy, so don't worry your tooshy."

More encouragement, huh? More justification for him to feel more sexual tension. More of everything!

Enticingly, she sits down on the couch, bringing him down with her.

He sits down willingly, keeping a hold of her hand with gentle motion.

Bob turns to face her without hesitance, desiring to gaze at her, just as she did too.

He smiles at her , almost timidly.

"So um... did you plan anything, Lin?" Bob clears his throat, starting to sweat a bit. Okay, maybe a lot. He was starting to build up nervousness. He was before. But now, it's increasing rapidly. My god, very rapidly. 

"I did." She responds confidently, shuffling closer towards him. 

"Can I kiss you?" He abruptly asks, his nervousness increasing exponentially. "oh my god... um. That was sudden. But we haven't done that yet, and- yeah. Oh, I'm an idiot-"

"Oh, Bobby." Linda smiles widely, finding Bob to be very adorable and sweet. " 'Course you can-!" She wants it just as much as he does.

"Okay. Uhh.." Bob freezes a little, his timidity getting the best of him. She was just so... so perfect. Yes... She really was. Still is. All the time. 

"Bobby, are you nervous, hun?" Linda giggles slightly, holding his hand concernedly. "It's alright, my love! As I said before, I don't bit--"

The nervous man presses his lips passionately against Linda's, catching her slightly off guard. She does, however, kiss back with just as much passion. It feels good. Real good.

Bob tilts his head into the kiss, shuffling forward immediately - his hand meeting Linda's waist with eager and loving intention. Oh boy, he couldn't wait. He really couldn't! The excited woman wraps her arms around his neck , pulling him in tightly; her mouth gaping into the smooch, fondling with Bob's tongue. Woo, hot! And.... sweaty.

Bob is very pleased. More than he ever thought he could be.Their tongues met eachother in delight, smoothly embracing - the rest of the world fading around them. Heaven. It was heaven.

Her thighs quivered at the embrace. Endearingly, she found herself mumbling amouring resonances - each sound a note: a note that was always in tune to Bob. She reminded him of a gentle harp being strummed - or a burger that sizzled at the perfect pitch. Either way, he didn't want this moment - this enamouring moment - to ever end.

But it had to.

A familar voice pierces through the door, "Linda, can you let me in?" It's Ginger. Oh god, why'd she have to ruin the moment? What a party pooper.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Hey, Bob!!" Linda calls out to her husband, watching him snooze - leaned against the counter. "Wake up, my sleepy, sleezy, dreamy Bobby!"

Bob jolts awake, blinking his eyes surprisedly open - "Oh my god. Did I fall asleep?" The tired man gawks around the restaurant, noticing the sunset. The orange, yellow gleam seems to resonate with the dream he had. A memory he could never get tired of - although he was TIRED, but that's because he doesn't sleep.

"You did, hun! Awwwwwe, my poor baby! You should actually maybe sleep tonight, Bob, I can't have the hot chef of the restaurant fallin' asleep! Who will I have to sing to, heheh!?" Encaptured, she finishes up wiping the counter, "did my Bobby have nice dreams?"

"I... uh. Yeah. I did have a nice dream, Lin." Bob smiles a little, turning slightly to face her, still a bit dazed from the sleep.

"Alriiight! Did you dream about the time we found that dollar in between the couch cushions? That was a lucky schmucky moment." Lin laughs.

"You get excited over the smallest of things, Lin." Bob raises his eyebrows. "No, it was not about that. It was about our uh first kiss."

"AWWWWWWE BOBBY! That's so lovely! You remember that? I remember it too! I remember you sweating so much!" Linda reminices, moving closer to her husband, smiling widely. She still has that smile. 

"That's a lovely part of the memory to remember." Bob scoffs jokingly, leaning his hand against the counter, putting his weight on it as he gazes at her.

"Weeeelll, it was very out there! You were veeery nervous. It was kinda cute." The teasing wife holds onto Bob's shoulders, "You are still my adorable lil' Wobbly Bob-ly"

"I wasn't that nervous ... Okay I was. But you've always been so... confident, let's say." He stares down at her, keeping his eyebrows raised.

"Well what's that supposed to mean, mister?" Linda raises her eyebrows back at him, holding Bob's wrists. "I'm very enthusiastic!"

"and loud."

"Bobby!"

"But that's what I love about you, Lin." Bob places his arms around her hips.

"Awww. Well, you smoothly saved that, Mister horny." Linda chuckles blissfully.

"Mister horny?" The tall husband scoffs once more, playfully, "What makes you say that?"

"What's poking me right now, huh?"

"Oh my god, really?" Bob moves away, looking down at his problem. "Well that isn't supposed to be there right now."

"I know I'm sexy and gorgeous, Bob, but we're still at the restaurant, remember?" Linda laughs, smiling lovingly. 

"I remember, Lin. I can't help it." The slightly flustered husband turns a bit away, "we should clothes off-- close up...close up. Hm." He furrows his eyebrows, his mind elsewhere. Mister horny, for sure.

"Close up, and then clothes off! Alriight!" Linda cheers, half jokingly, expecting Bob not to be entirely serious. Oh, but he was. 

The eccentric wife steps to the door and turns the sign to 'closed'. 

\----------------------------------

"Well, time for beddy bies." Linda whispers gently in hers and Bob's room, taking her shirt off evidently.

"Mhm." Bob mumbles, a bit distracted. A lot distracted.

"You're tired for once, honey? Sleepy baby!" She chuckles slightly, grabbing her nightgown.

"No, not really." He sits down on the bed.

"Right. Weeeell. You're not very talkative, my Bobby, what's the matter?" She walks over towards him, stepping quietly as she sits down next to her husband.

"I just have a hard time realising that..." He sighs, "Listen, Lin. That dream I had made me realise that you literally chose me over _him_. I can't wrap my head around the fact that you'd choose me over someone else. I mean. Look at me! Im fat, a bit...old I guess, and my legs are weird apparently." 

Linda's face melts into a displeased expression, her gaze meeting his as she stares in concern. She loved him so much - it was a knife through her heart and lungs to see him so disheartened.

"Oh, Bobby. I will tell you time and time again - The day meeting you was the best day of my life! And I've been to many places! Meeting you was better than any of the times I got a free breadstick with my spaghetti! Meeting you was better than the times I went on a rollercoaster and nearly peed! The point is that you mean everything to me. You saved me from a terrible marriage with Floogy Hoogy!" Linda insists passionately, her expression exaggerating with immense amourousness.

"Lin... I..." Bob is almost lost for words. "You're so sweet, Lin. You always have been. I love you. A lot." The husband smiles truthfully. 

"I love you too, my Bobby." She responds with a compelling gaze.

He leans forward and smooches her lips, almost instinctively. His hands cuddle her hips, latching onto her.

Linda finds herself immediately kissing back, almost desperate for his touch as he is for hers. Steamy! The eccentric wife wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer as things started to get more heated. 

Bob pulls away a little and embraces his lips against her neck, kissing a trail down to her shoulder, his arms cuddling her waist.

Linda moans a little, quietly, tilting her head to the side slightly, "Bob... Oh gawd, you know I find it hard to keep quiet..."

"I believe in you, Lin." He mutters jokingly, attempting to unstrap her bra.

"I believe in you too, Bobby! You're struggling to undo it as always." She chuckles lightheartedly. 

"Hey, I'm trying my best." The eager husband unstraps it, and feels proud. What a weenie.

"Woo! Did it get cold in here?" Linda widens her smile, "Take the lead, Mr Belcher."

"If you say so, Linda." He smiles back, shuffling backwards, nearer to the frame of the bed. He leans against it and pats his lap, "Come here, Lin."

"Manners, Bobby." Linda smugly demands.

"Please."

"Of course, Bobby." The also eager wife crawls immersingly towards him, sitting on his lap compliantly. 

"Woah, oh god. Damn. I am very hard." Bob surprisedly announces, his thighs trembling a little at the pressure Linda was exerting on his big problem. Steam! Steam! Steam!

"As you should be!" She wraps her arms back around his neck, always wanting him to be close. 

Bob journeys his hand nimbly around Linda's tummy, slowly easing it down towards her groin, which was teasingly covered by her trousers still. Nevertheless, he gazes into her eyes, attracted by her gasping expression, finding it so tantalizing. His digits reach down under her and press against her area through her thin trousers, the tip of his finger carressing her clit with loving and easing motion. 

Her expression almost immediately fluctuates into a look of gratification; her eyes clenching as she feels a sharp tingle escape her body, her lips parting as she lets out a small breath of pleasure; her eyebrows furrowing immensely at the sensation in complement. She was very turned on, and he had only just done one small motion. "Bobby..."

He lets his finger circle at a moderate pace, his other hand holding her trembling thigh - rubbing it smoothly and sensually from time to time.

"Oh, just take my trousers off already, Bobby!" She whines desperately, the small sensations teasing her to be needy.

He does just that. The lusty but loving husband yanks her pants down, with no hesitation present. He was as desperate as she was! His hand delightfully travels back down to her clit, his index finger pressing against it, moving into a circular motion, enjoying watching her squirm in pleasure.

Her breathing paces quickly, burying her face in Bob's shoulder as he teases her sensually, her thighs shaking at the gratifying sensations immersing through her body. "Ah..Bobby...Bob...oh gawd..." 

Bob holds her close, unzipping his trousers accordingly. He couldn't wait much longer, his trousers were tightening further by the second. His cock pops up appropriately. Hello there!

"Are you ready, Lin?" He whispers gently, hugging her waist.

"Do it, Do it...!" Linda whispers back, tightening her thighs closer together in anticipation.

"Eager... I see." Bob smirks a little, his cock pushing against her hole daintily. He thrusts upwards with slow pace, bending his legs slightly for easier entrance - his hands pushing down on the bed.

Linda uncontrollably moans out, attempting to keep herself nimble, but failing ultimately. She could never get used to Bob's size. 

"Shh..Shh, it's all right, Lin. I'll go slowly first. Mm-" He edges upwards more, slowly journeying deeper inside her, feeling her walls press against himself. Bob sighs out in a lot of relief, the pleasure soaring up. 

"Bobby...Bob-Bob-Bob--" Lin repeats in breathless moans, her eyes closing tightly - the grip on Bob's shoulders caving in too. She rests her head against his shoulder, her groin overwhelming with gratification. Boy, Bob was good! She wraps her arms back around his neck, letting them rest without tension.

Bob moves himself upwards and downwards in a moderately paced motion, holding her backside, spreading her out carefully. He presses his back against the bedframe, breathing out heavier as kind, immersing sensations embrace his body.

Linda leans up a little, her lips near Bob's ear as she moans a bit louder than before, and a lot more often than before - her body overwhelming with pleasurable feelings - each sensation intertwining with another. She could only get one word out and it was Bob's name over and over again. "Bobby...oh Bob...MmmmBobby.."

"Lin... Oh my god..." Bob groans out pleasurably, moving faster into her, the bed bouncing and creaking a little. "Mm..."

"Bobby! Oh- shit!" She curses through her teeth, the pace overwhelming her furthermore - the gratification spiraling through her whole self, her wetness wrapping around Bob lusciously. She felt real good. Uncontrollably good. It was difficult to keep quiet. "Oh gawd! Bobby- Bobby- Yes- Yes-" She keeps moaning next to his ear, making him very excited.

He fastens the pace somewhat, keeping a hold of her, "Oh Lin..." Bob is almost breathless, trying to keep the consistent fast pace that he was persuing. He seems to smash against her g-spot, enticing her even further.

She whines out in immense gratification, mascara running down her eyes as the pleasure mesmerizingly swirls inside her, fluctuating intensely. It was reeaaal good. Linda breathes out heavily, her hair becoming a fuzz almost - her muscles tensing. "Bobby!" She moans maybe a little too loudly. She pulls away from Bob's neck and sits up a little, still finding it hard to keep herself up due to all the endearing sensations embracing her. 

"Woah, Lin..." He breathlessly lets out, surprised she was so gratified by him. Bob bites the bottom of his lip, "Want...me to...to...slow down?" he groans through breaths.

"No! Shit! Keep going...oh Bobby I love you...!" Linda stares at him with half lidded eyes, the mascara still running down her cheeks. As he continues to lovingly thrust, she continues to moan out uncontrollably - gripping onto his shoulders. She was orgasming hard.

"Oh god, Lin..I love you too.." Bob holds her hand with one hand, keeping the other tightly on her backside - moving his hips at the consistent fast pace. He was seriously loving every damn moment, as he always did.

She whimpers sweetly and sensually, her breath deepening at every thrust, "Oh, Bobby- Bobby-Bob-Bob-Bob-Bob-Bob--" Linda exclaims, ejaculating immediately after, her orgasm still persisting.

"Oh my god, Lin... You...feel...really great..." Bob whispers lightly, a little overwhelmed too, his breath as deep as Linda's. This would definitely count as exercise.

Getting Linda to her climax always felt better than his own climax - It is like she is a part of him, and she definitely is. Linda made him feel so excited - in many ways, more than sex. She was definitely the brightness in his life, along with the kids. 

"Fuck-" Bob curses out in a long groan, staring back at Linda, "I'm- I'm gonna.." He releases inside her, breathing out heavily and moaning out lowly in the process, slowing down his movements a lot. It was a huge relief. "Oh no." He realises he's released inside her. Oh dear.

Linda sinks down onto Bob's chest, huffing a lot as she tries and catches her breath. The exhausted wife relaxes her whole body on him, "Bobby..." she mumbles, still half dazed.

Bob rubs her back soothingly, removing himself from inside with great ease. "You're gonna need to take a pill or something. I should have pulled out, or maybe have worn a condom." He speaks in a calming whisper.

"it's fine..." She speaks out nimbly, sitting up very slowly. "No big deal." 

"Are you okay?" Bob lifts his hand up amiably, cupping her cheek. His thumb brushes against her mascara, rubbing it.

"More than okay! Amazing, Bobby!" Linda smiles widely, adjusting her glasses up straight. 

Bob sits up straight, taking her glasses off all together - reaching to the side for the makeup wipes Linda keeps on the bedside table. He gently brushes a wipe down her cheek. 

She closes her eyes calmly, but smiles with excitement, adoring his touch a lot.

"There you go." He mumbles with soft tone.

"I'm sleepy and I'm gonna leapy to dream world, my love. You need some sleep too, Mister!"


	2. You Think It's My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo comes over for an expection. Bob is asleep, so Linda has to speak to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYA!!!!! 
> 
> this one is slightly angsty, im sorry. 
> 
> i love my draaammaaaaa

6am. Oh, please. Why 6am?

Linda startles herself awake, as always, at some ungodly hour. Her internal body clock really despises her - it doesn't even acknowledge what time she even goes to bed. Damn it!

She slides her glasses onto her face, looking around tiredly. Lin glances over at Bob, contemplating whether to wake him up or not. She pulls the blanket over him, and lets him rest for awhile longer, thinking he deserves a good rest. He must be so tired.

The flamboyant woman stands up, immediately after, getting a phone call from... Hugo?

"Why are you phoning me, Hugo? It's 6 in the morning, ya whirly early bird." Linda grumbles, swiftly shoving her shirt on - not bothered to wear a bra - as most days. 

"You're due a health inspection, lady." He half lies, kind of just wanting to see her. Yes, he was still bitter. "Early? This is normal waking times. Your resteraunt should be open anyway."

"oh stick a granola up your hole-a, Hugo. When will you be here?" Linda grunts, sliding her trousers on, multitasking. She moves into the bathroom speedily, and brushes her teeth.

"In 2 minutes."

"2 minutes?! What the f-raggle..." She spits the toothpaste out in surprise. Lin hangs up almost instantly after hearing the time frame, placing the phone on the bed as she glides out of the bathroom. "Damn it, you health inspector gremlin." She sprays some deodorant on herself, and steps down the steps moderately fast - slipping her shoes on quickly as she dashes outside. On the way, she brushes her hair as neat as she could. She was definitely a bit mad.

"Hello, Linda." Hugo greets her at the restaurant.

"Where's your buddy Ron?" Linda fondles through her pockets, looking for her keys.

"He's uhm." He clears his throat. "Yeah, he's just doing a different thing at the moment."

"Riight." She long-windedly remarks, pushing the key into the restaurant door, "Well, no funny business."

He sweats a little. "I don't know what you mean, Linda."

"Hmmm." She opens the door, wrapping an apron around her waist as she steps in. "I don't trust ya very much, Hugo Flugo. But, whatever you say, yknow..." She trails of quietly at the end.

"You don't trust me?! How come you got engaged to me then, all those years ago?"

"Oh sweet mother mary! Hugo, will you ever let that go, you nitwit?" Linda sighs heavily, walking spitefully behind the counter, staring over at him with half-lidded eyes.

Hugo grumbles frustratedly. "I just can't understand why you'd nearly marry someone if you didn't like them." The health inspector insists - stepping over behind the counter with her.

"I was young, hot, and stupid, Well not stupid, just eager! A lady makes bad decisions when she's half gone with wine, Hugo, jeezy weezy." Linda rolls her eyes.

"So I was just a bad decision you made whilst drunk?! Linda, that's- so heartless." The broken man mumbles out, holding his board close to him for comfort.

"Well. Kinda. Uhm. I realise how mean that sounds , heheh." She clears her throat accordingly, holding her hands together politely. "I liked you, Hugo, I'm not a complete player with a prayer. I wouldn't have got engaged if I disliked you, you big baby."

"So... you liked me? How much?"

"Oh, Hugo, haven't you got a restaruant to inspect?!" Linda growls slightly, her eye almost twitching from all of these dumb, personal questions. Yeesh, could you be any more obvious, Hugo?

"Linda, you left me, cold-heartedly for the matter of fact, for some sleazy burger man! Do you think I'm just going to be happy and dandy with that?!" Hugo stares at her with resent, but still with a plaster of love.

"SLEAZY BURGER MAN?!! Don't talk about my Bobby like that!! He's a gentleman, and he loves me more than you ever could! You literally harass nice people for a living, now why don't you shoo-go Hugo! Jesus louisus!!" Linda yells with much anger flowing through her viens.

"Harass people? Linda, you are a co-owner of a failing restaurant, what do you know about health inspecting?!"

"I know enough to hate it! I hate it! It's a-" She blows a raspberry, "poopy job!"

"Linda, I've spent the last 20 odd years loving someone who could never love me back. You always disappointed me. Always. Never did you ever give me hope. I was broken. I am broken! Ask Ron! You've ruined me, Linda. You have. You're manipulative with your empty promises. You gave me dreams that never came true. You left me for someone better. You really did. You made that clear. I'm sorry I wasn't enough. But you also weren't enough, Linda-"

"Hugo I-"

"You never really loved me. You never cared. I was just... a reject. The guy you'd come back to if Mr.Bob the hot shot didn't work out for you. You break people, Linda. You do. You broke me. You broke your sister. You broke your family. Linda, you're just a destroyer. Your family are destroyed. You either overprotect or don't protect at all. You make people feel like they're nothing. Even when they love you more than anything." Hugo lets out the huge outburst. Oh god. That was...hurtful. Painful. 

Linda doesn't say anything. For once. She can't think of the words. She just looks back at him, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I should go." Hugo feels immensely guilty, immediately wishing to remove himself from the situation. As he does always, he runs away from his mistakes, his problems, stepping out of the restaurant. Looks like he won't be coming back in a while.

Linda lifts her hands up, holding them together tightly. She stares down at the floor, a rush of unease filling her. She felt really horrible. Did she really cause that much pain? Yeah she was loud... annoying... controlling... according to Hugo... really? But was she? She must be. Hugo sounded so sincere. He must've meant it. 

The chime of the glass door opening resonates through the restaurant. 

"Hello, Mother! Funny seeing you here - oh wait, it's not funny, we own this place!" Gene belts out, stomping through the door energetically.

"We own this place like how dad owns his bald spot-!" Louise cheers.

"Hey. We all own dad's bald spot. It's family." Tina counteracts.

"Good point, Tee." Louise nods affirmatively, sitting in one of the booths.

"Hi, Lin. You came here early." Bob speaks out kindly, stepping towards the counter.

Linda keeps her hands held together, lowering them slightly. She turns to face Bob, still unable to speak.

"Linda? Hello? Have I done something wrong?" Bob concernedly asks, easing himself behind the counter.

"When haven't you done something wrong, dad?" Louise jokes out.

"When he made me, Louise!" Gene proudly states, pouring ketchup into a bowl for unknown reasons.

Linda becomes immediately tense, her eyes jittering as she is almost going to lose it.

"Lin, are you okay-"

She loses it.

"I'm fine, Bob-" She bursts out into tears, running past him, pushing him out of the way as lightly as she could, but enough to move him. She skids around the corner, and flusters out of the restaurant. 

"Oh, boy." Bob's expression turns to huge worry.

"Oh you've blown it this time, dad." Louise grunts, pouring mustard into another bowl for unknown reasons too. 

"I didn't even do anything." Bob sighs out, feeling increasingly terrible by the second. 

"Maybe she's hungry." Gene suggests, raising his eyebrows. "Mom gets pretty upset when she hasn't had her morning bacon and eggs. As I do too! Dad, get cracking on those eggs and make those bad boys crack!"

"Hold on, Gene, I definitely need to see to your mother first. She went out there looking crazily upset." Bob ties his apron up, "Don't blow up the kitchen, kids." He steps out of the restaurant calmly but worriedly. Linda did seem extremely distressed.

Bob gathers himself, ready for one of Linda's grillings. He didn't get them often, but when she gets upset - she gets REAL upset. Especially with him and the kids: she takes everything personally. As a confident person, she still has an insecure side - an attatchment and persistence to be everything for her family, even if that means looking crazy! She loved them a lot. More than anything. 

Bob must've said something wrong, right? Maybe he didn't laugh at one of her jokes - or maybe he didn't say he loved her back one time. He did love her, of course he did. He just isn't incredibly affectionate. It's not that he doesn't love Linda's amorousness - he just needed space. Linda knew that and understood that - she can just be oversensitive. But Bob always made sure she didn't get the wrong idea.

As he wanders down the street, "Linda!" escapes from his lips. It was like she was a dog that had gone loose. 

He doesn't hear anything back, I don't know why he would expect her to call back like marco-polo. 

The lost man spots a lady with that distinctly curled hair in the distance. She looks as if she is heading to the pier. Oh that's such far running distance. Here we go!

...

A few long, heavy-breathed, extensive minutes pass - Bob is knackered! Jesus Louise-us that's a lot of running - too much. "Lin...Lin.." 

She holds onto the fencing around the pier, holding the top railing nimbly as she laments - reminiscing over the blissful waves that caress the edge of the rocks. Linda's hair brushes against the wind, as if the hair was mindful. It felt dramatic, but my god did she feel hurt. She felt like she was in one of those movies where the damsel in distress gets bunked off at the last minute, thrown off, drowning in utter despair. 

"I'm sorry, Bobby." Linda wobbles out, her voice soft, unusual for her. Although softness usually nice ordinarily, it was different with Linda. It wasn't right. It made Bob wonder even further. 

"What for, Linda? As far as I know, you haven't done anything wrong. Key words though - 'as far as I know'." Bob steps right beside her and stares at the waves. 

"Listen. Um. Bobby, don't get mad. I know what you're like when you hear his name mentioned. You're a grumpy mess. But um. Hugo came to the restaurant this morning-"

"god Hugo-"

"Bobby." She sternly sighs out. 

"Sorry, Lin. Continue."

"so um yeah - so he came to the restaurant, and I felt real bad for him. He's a lil baby man, but it's hard not to feel sorry for someone who has his itty bitty hearty broken. So I was talking and it got messy, and he said a bunch of things and..." Linda moves her gaze away from Bob upsetly. "He can be very blunt. A very blunt... you know what rhymes."

"Whatever he said, he's wrong. And I'm not just saying that for the sake of it." Bob turns to face her slightly.

"he said I was a destroyer...and he said I break everyone. And.. manipulative and unloving...and just horrible...annoying...loud... you know." Linda fades her voice, finding herself speaking lowly. She stares down at the waves. "I can't blame him." 

"that little feral- Listen, Lin." He initiates his hand onto hers, holding it dearly. "You may be loud and annoying. But you are not manipulative, horrible, a 'destroyer' - that is bullcrap! Unbelievable ... you are loving, Linda. You're amazing, caring... You're really an amazing mother. God, if you weren't here, the kids would be a mess. You're organized, and you're bright and you're better than Hugo. Hugo is literally a business destroyer." Bob confirms delightfully, "don't let that little baby stop you from being you."

"Thank you, Bobby... That means the world." Linda wipes her eyes, sobbing a little.

"Oh god, you're crying..." He softly speaks to himself, feeling his heart ache a lot, "Linda, I can help you feel better. Why don't we uhhhh you like food right? Everyone likes food, what am I saying? Well not everyone. Besides the point - You like food, My Linda loves food."

"Bobby, you talk a lot about strange things..." Linda chuckles slightly, "I do love food, Bob."

"Yeah um, I can make you anything you want when we finish up work. I'll even light some candles and we can watch a movie or play a game." 

"I would like that, Bobby..." Linda turns to face him, looking up at Bob. "you must be glad you're so charming, my anxious little bobby wobby. You're still giddy fliddy around me sometimes."

Bob feels a bit flustered, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "I..I'm not that nervous." 

"Oh you're blushy...all mooshy. It's okay, Bobby, ya don't have to be nervous around me." She giggles giddily, feeling very flattered. Even after all these years, Bob really knew how to make her feel so young.

"I can't help it, Lin, especially when you point it out." Bob grunts a ton, feeling somewhat more flustered. 

"But you're a cutie pootie, Bobby... you're lil lovely smile! Awwwwh, oh stop it..." Lin smooches his cheek with velvet touch, "we should go back, my Bobby, the kids are little bastards. My little baby bastards." She hurries him along, being her protective self. 

"That's my Lin." He murmurs proudly, being dragged along by her with happy intent.


	3. It's Really Lovely to Talk to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob and Linda spend a night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER CONTENT.. discussion of someone who died
> 
> thanks for reading!!! i will be continuing this story so i hope ur enjoying it!!
> 
> i was also writing this when sad so ITS SAPPY PROBABLY

The sun fades onto the horizon, snuggling up against it, in love with the curves and the twinkles of sea that lay upon it. Comfortably, the sun had wished it's goodbyes, and the moon follows eagerly, taking it's place upon the meadow of stars that circle the far atmosphere. 

Linda watched the passionate friendship of the stars and the moon from their living room, thinking about all of her past. Dammit, she did not regret leaving Hugo! She never would regret it. Hugo is nice and all but he isn't Bobby. Bob may seem grumpy, bland or whatever insult Hugo would throw at him - but Bob was way more than that. He was sensual, delightful, romantic (in his own cute way) and he was not conventional. Being conventional made Linda feel sick! Ugh! Who wants to be like everyone else? Be yourself.

"Sparkly...Sparkly ...lights...~" She sings to herself happily, gazing up at them. 

Bob treads into the living room with a plate of his burgers in his hand, letting his eyes meet her at the window, feeling warm. She was a catch. "Maybe you shouldn't stand by the window with panties showing, Lin." 

"I don't need trousers, the trousers need me, Bobby." Linda smiles, "give me one of your shirts and my down there will be a down where." 

"If you insist." He places the plate on the table and steps into their bedroom, grabbing one of his big shirts. As he steps out of the bedroom, he gazes over at Linda, who moved herself to the couch. "Not many nights we get to spend alone, huh, Lin?" He comments, sitting down on the couch next to her. 

"Well that's payback for having three precious babies, right?" She giggles fondly, taking the shirt from him. 

"three bastard precious babies." He adds, watching her take her own shirt off. 

"They take after you, my sweet Bobby." She yanks Bob's spare shirt on, "Bob, this smells like everything we've ever cooked plus your sweaty wetty chesty and your cologne you try to drown it out with."

"You married me, you should know this by now." He scoffs jokingly, turning to face her a bit more, "you look...cute."

"thank you, mister flattery with full battery, where did all these compliments come from?" Linda grins sweetly, turning to face him more too. "have you been reading tips, young man?"

"No... a little. But I mean them." Bob flusters a bit, always feeling slight butterflies whenever he compliments her. He was still a bit shy. "Moving on. Do you feel better now, Lin? After the incident today?"

"Yeah, I do... I am not mad at that little troublemaker. I know he still feels cheated and I can't blame him, I mean, I left him for a man I met at a sleazy bar, A handsome, caring man who I love lots...my bubbly Bobb-ly ." She leans against her hand, her arm rested on the back of the couch. "He's bound to have a lil brokey mopey hearty, right?"

"He acts like he does. All the time." Bob rolls his eyes at the mention of Hugo's feelings.

"Well, I think you would too if someone you loved had a husband who was far better than you were, Mister judgey fudgey." Linda raises her eyebrows, smiling ravishingly. 

"I can't believe you even considered marrying him. How did that even happen?"

"Oh gawd, that's a loooong story, honey, but I know how much you love long stories-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 years earlier. Or was it less than that? Probably. Who knows?

The small, blonde, eager man awaits her presence. Oh, his nerves were getting to him. He felt so overwhelmed with mere anxiety - it stuck to him like cement and my god, he felt like the ground. All of this felt too good to be true. She was way too good for him for sure. 

"Hugo, I need to talk to y-"

"Linda! Linda, my love!" Hugo calls out to her as soon as he sees her, "Please sit."

"Uhhh. Okay." Linda grumbles a bit lowly, feeling an unease roll upon her. She really needed to speak to him. Alas, she sits down at the table anyway, hoping this would be done with and that she could finally tell him-

"Marry me! I-I mean. Will you marry me? We've been together for some time - 6 months 4 days to be exact. And I'm endlessly in love with you."

Linda's eyes widen slowly. Okay, now she felt ten times worse. "Hugo... hah... I-"

"Linda you are the sun! The happiness! The love! I couldn't live without you." Hugo confesses, moving closer, holding her hands daintily. 

She felt even worse, oh god. She couldn't tell him. Nope. She is going to regret this. Oh god. This is really happening. She's gonna waste her life away. She really is. She's stuck here forever. 

"I'm flattered. Uhm. Yes... I ... Will marry you." Lin regrettably announces, her hands starting to sweat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you just said yes? Lin, that's crazy. You were willing to waste your life away for that jerk?" Bob grumbles with disheartened expression, watching her isolated movements as she tells the story.

"Well, Bobby, when you put it that way, you make me sound like a silly willy." Linda huffs out, a bit annoyedly.

"In a way... It's admirable that you were willing to give yourself up for someone just to make them happy. It shows a lot of empathy, Lin." 

"Alriight! Where did all these compliments come from, seriously? Sounds like you wanna get in my pants, Mister prince charming." Linda winks, leaning closer to him.

"I can't compliment you without wanting to get into your pants?" Bob moves his hand to her waist, rubbing it a little. 

"Nuh-uh, horn monster. Food first." She giggles provocatively, shuffling closer to him.

"Whatever you say, Lin." He smiles goofily, finding her to be so charming in such an odd way. He was so in love, for sure. Bob cuts off a piece of burger with a knife and fork (how dare he use a knife and fork-) and holds it out to her politely. 

"Just a small bite? Bob, who do you think I am, silly willy? I'm hungrier than that." She complains softly but half jokingly. 

"I thought it would be more romantic if we ate like civilised people." 

"Bob, I drink wine out of the sink if I accidentally spill it in there. In no way am I civilised." Linda leans forward, giggling slightly.

"I love you, Linda." Bob chuckles quietly, leaning against the couch. 

"How much?" She grins cheekily, stuffing her face with the burger eagerly. Oh Linda.

"Enough to not find you weird. Sometimes." He teases gently, raising his eyebrows at her. Of course he loved her endlessly.

"I love you too, My lovely Bobbly... Hey, it's passed your bedtime, hun, how are you even awake?" She half jokes, patting his chest.

"I... don't know. Guess my mind is just spiraling now." Bob flusters a little, staring back at her. "Ever since that thing with Hugo... I'm bringing it up again, dammit. But you know... how glad I am that you chose me, right?"

"gawsh, Bobby, you're a nervous wormy, aren't you? My little anxious pancake..." She squishes his cheek, smiling warmly at him. Linda really did admire his passion. "I know, Bob _.You're my loooveee, my loovee, you're even sweet on that time of the month~_ " She sings happily.

"Okay, Lin." He laughs a little. "I'll try and let the Hugo things go." Bob leans forward slightly, pecking her lips sweetly.

"All right, Mr.Affectionate Pants..." Linda leans into the kiss, disappointed when it ends. She wanted it to last longer! Damn, Bob! 

"Did you hear that?" Bob looks up alarmedly, staring towards the window. 

"Oh, Bob. If people are watching, that's their problem." Linda whines a little. 

Bob rolls his eyes a little, "I'm used to people being able to see us... but it's not that." Bob stands up, stepping cautiously to the window. "I... Oh." 

"What is it, Bobby?" Linda stands up, holding her hands together. "Is it those pesky Pestos again?" Linda always assumed it was Pesto. He was the only person Bob felt true resent for. Besides Trump. Go Bobby!

"No." Bob feels really stupid. And hurt. "No, I thought I heard..." He trails off in a whisper. His eyebrows furrow. 

"Oh, Bobby, what is it, what is it?" Linda persists, increasingly getting more worried.

"It's stupid..." Bob keeps gazing out the window, wistfully.

"The only thing stupid is you not telling me, silly." Lin sympathetically half jokes. She really was worried. He usually tells her right away. Oh, Bob.

"I thought I heard my mom's voice. See? It's dumb." He rests against the window. A brush of wind carresses his hand, seeping it's cold fingers in between his. The flow of the atmosphere seemed to gather itself in union, but simultaneously created an essence of tranquility. Bob felt at peace somewhat, yet disheartened. It was tough.

"Oh... Bobby. Oh, Bobby..." Linda frowns heavily, quickly dashing over by his side in support. "It's okay, Bobby. I'm here." She wraps her arms around his shoulders, resting her head against his shoulder, too. 

"It's okay, Lin. It doesn't hurt as much as it did many years ago. I just... I thought I heard her, and it sort of... made me have some... stupid hope. I don't know." Bob looks at Linda, sighing slightly. It was difficult for him to express emotions a lot of time. 

"I understand, Bobby... Look, I'm here. You don't have to talk if you don't want to, hun. We can just sit here and enjoy the view, huh?" She smiles with yearning empathy, squeezing him tightly.

He stays silent for a few minutes.

"You remind me of her, sometimes. In a not weird way." He chuckles an inch, at the last part, but turns his gaze downwards to the window ledge. 

"Aw... ... Bobby..." Linda smiles more, feeling a lot of warmth. 

"She was very funny like you are. But like, unintentionally... just like you. She'd just do such silly things..." Bob smiles at the memories. The burning memories.

"That's sweet." Linda plays with his hair amiably and with ease.

"She was kind, too, like you. She loved everyone. She'd do anything for my dad." Bob leans into Linda lovingly. He sniffles, tears running down his cheeks.

"Awe. Bobby... oh, Bobby... I love you." Linda pulls him closer bringing him down to the floor comfortably. She holds him close, wrapping her arms around him. 

"It's okay, Lin. Love you, too." Bob unwraps her arms from around him, and holds her hands instead, finding much comfort.

She holds his hands tightly back, "can I hug you, Bobby?"

"Yes, of course." Bob pulls her in closely, wrapping his arms around her waist with amorousness. Her warmth was extreme comfort.

Lin squishes him lovingly. She really did want him to be happy.

"Hey, look at us. We can have our serious moments, Lin." Bob rests his face against the top of Lin's head, admiring the scent of her hair. 

"Oh, my gorgeous Bob, you're my big doofy lovey dovey dork!"


End file.
